


Red handed

by guiltyreasons



Category: Rock of Ages (2012)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyreasons/pseuds/guiltyreasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After almost getting caught in the act Dennis decides it's time to come clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red handed

Dennis was tucked under his own desk, a tight fit, with Lonny in front of him. His lover was naked from the waist down and Dennis took the opportunity to rub his hand over those slim thighs. Lonny was muttering his head name over and over. It was just as beautiful as any rock ballet could hope to be. 

There was a knock at the door and they both jumped. Dennis’ head hit against the desk. It was damn lucky he hadn’t had his mouth full. 

“Fuck,” Dennis muttered as he climbed out from under the desk rubbing his head. 

The knock came again with a new urgency. The doorknob started to jiggle. Dennis held his breath and bit his knuckle. Had he locked it? It didn’t turn. It was locked. They had a second still. Dennis straightened his shirt and brushed his hair back with his fingers.

“Dennis,” Sherri said from the other side of the door, “I’ve got something for you to sign.” 

“I can’t find my pants,” Lonny mouthed. Lonny was bent over the couch looking for them and they weren't near the desk. Panicked Lonny started looking in drawers while Dennis checked under the tv. Dennis put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. 

“Get behind the desk, pull in close,” Dennis whispered, already pushing him towards the chair. Lonny sat down and tucked in close. 

One last smoothing of the hair and Dennis unlocked the door. He tried to keep it tucked in tight, but Sherri was assertive and forced her way further in. She had a clipboard in hand and was smiling from ear to ear.

“Sorry,” Dennis said, “Was, huh, doing some taxes.”

“Oh,” Sherri said, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You didn’t,” Dennis lied.

“Oh, hi Lonny,” Sherri said leaning in to wave to her old manager. Lonny waved back. He was leaning into the desk and doing his best to look casual. She didn’t seem to notice.

“What did I need to sign?” Dennis asked with a big fake smile.

“The approval for our gig. You said Drew and I could do some practice sets here,” Sherri said as if Dennis didn’t remember. It was cute how eager she was.

“Of course,” Dennis said and took the paper from her. He signed it and gave it back. “Anything else?”

“Um, no,” Sherri said a bit hurt, “Thanks though.”

He was being rude and she knew it. She just didn’t know why. Guilt ate at him so he turned on his charm.

“You’re going to do amazing. We’ve already sold tickets,” Dennis promised, “Now let me finish this un-rock and roll shit then I’ll see you before you go on. Drinks on me.”

“Okay. I’m looking forward to it,” Sherri said giving him a peck on the check before practically skipping off. 

Dennis shut the door behind her and started laughing. Lonny joined in and walked over to him, still starkers below the belt.

“That was insane,” Lonny said rubbing Dennis’ back. Dennis locked the door again and turned to grab Lonny’s shoulders.Their lips met in a hungry kiss. Lonny was excited and shaking all over. Dennis was more worried. He was the first to break the kiss.

“We can’t do this any more,” Dennis said. Lonny’s face fell and his mouth dropped open.

“You can’t do this to me. You can’t dump me over this. It’s absurd. You can’t make me this happy and then let me go like it doesn't mean-”

“I meant,” Dennis interrupted, “Sneaking around. We’re going to get caught and honestly I’m tired not being able to kiss you whenever I want.”

“You are?” Lonny asked, “God, that’s so romantic I want to be sick.”

“Me too, but it’s true. We have to come clean. Tonight,” Dennis told him.

“Do we have to?” Lonny asked with a wince, “I don’t want to have to start talking weird and doing this with my hand all the time.” Lonny held up his hand and let his wrist go limp.

“You won’t. I swear, you won’t. At least not the wrist thing. You already talk weird.”

“But Chico already knows. He saw us that first night. I bet he told everyone.”

“He thinks we were very drunk. Listen, just let me do this,” Dennis said patting Lonny’s cheek then started heading out the door.

“Hey,” Lonny snapped and pointed down at his junk, “You got work to finish.” 

“Oh, yes I do,” Dennis said only ever teasing about leaving. He got down on his knees and got right back to work. 

\-----

It was nearly five am and the place was finally clearing out. Only the band and the night crew still remained. Lonny was behind the bar cleaning out some glasses. Drew and Sherri were cuddling close on a bar stool and nursing a beer each. Bar backs were sweeping and taking out the trash. There was a quiet, growing stillness as the den of debauchery got ready to sleep for the day. 

It was now or never, Dennis kept thinking. He climbed up and onto the bar. It wasn’t an easy feat anymore. He stood for a moment to get his balance. Three strong shots of liquid courage helped the endeavor, but his hand was still shaking.

“That was fantastic,” Dennis said applauding the couple who fidgeted bashfully, “A real night of rock and roll.”

The crowd below him mumbled a tired, but happy agreeance. 

“Rock and roll means freedom to be who you are. To go wild and really let your hair down. It lets you do what you want. No judgement, no rules, no limits. Am I right?” Dennis asked and the cheer this time was louder. There was a gentle hum in the room as all eyes focused in on him..He finally had their full attention. 

“Then I hope you’ll stay faithful to that mindset when I tell you I’m banging Lonny,” Dennis said. He picked up the shot at his foot and downed it. Standing straight again he could see the aghast look on his friend’s faces. Lonny had his face in his hands.

“Oh my god earlier,” Sherri muttered her face going bright red. 

“Lonny,” Drew said bewildered, “But you’re not..Dennis is definitely not…The girls...”

“Hey,” Lonny chimed in, “Who says a bloke can’t like both? Oh stop looking at me like that. Yea, so what? It’s true. I love this huge piece of man meat.”

Lonny climbed up on the bar and took Dennis’ face in his hands. Dennis dipped him and kissed him thoroughly. When they stood up the whole place was holding it’s breath. They were waiting for a punchline that wasn’t coming. 

“Rock and roll forever,” Drew yelled and a chorus of voices echoed it. Feet started to stomp and brooms banged against the floor. 

“And a shot,” Sherri said standing and holding her glass up high, “To true love in whatever form it might take.” She downed the glass and shots were paced around in celebration.

“To true love,” Dennis said with a twinkle in his eye that was either the spotlight or a tear.

“To true love,” Lonny answered, kissing his sweetheart on the lips as their friends cheered and started to sing, “Now you can kiss me whenever you want.”

“And I plan to,” Dennis said and did just that.


End file.
